jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon's Egg
Dragon's Egg is a greenish marble with a little bit of white and orange who competes in Sand Marble Rally's. Dragon's Egg competed in the 2016, 2017, 2018 and 2019 Sand Marble Rally. Dragon's Egg is the 2017 Sand Marble Rally Champion. Sand Marble Rally career 2016 In 2016, Dragon's Egg was fighting for the championship and was only 2 points behind championship leader Ghost Plasma after 6 races. He finally ended 3rd in the championship, as Big Pearl took second place from Dragon's Egg by 2 points, while Ghost Plasma became the 2016 Sand Marble Rally Champion. 2017 2017 was marked by the rivalry between Quicksilver and Red Number 3 as they were leading the championship. Dragon's Egg, however, was also very strong throughout the season. He won Race 7 and always finished somewhere at the front of the pack. With the announcement that double points were on offer for the final race, both Dragon's Egg and Slimer suddenly had a chance of winning the championship. With championship leader Quicksilver getting stuck in the beginning and crashing out, it looked like Red Number 3 would take the championship, Dragon's Egg, however, finished a strong 2nd place, which earned him 34 points. This was enough to clinch the championship by one point over Red Number 3. Interestingly Dragon's Egg was the only marble from the top 4 to only win one race, as Red Number 3, Slimer and Quicksilver each won twice. Dragon's Egg was also one of only three marbles to not record any DNF's throughout 2017, the other two being Glassy and Black Knight. 2018 Dragon's Egg was the reigning champion in 2018 and wanted to defend his title. But in 2018, Dragon's Egg started very inconsistent; he ended 16th in the first race, then won Race 2, to then finish 19th (and last) in Race 3. Dragon's Egg wasn't in good shape. The final 5 races Dragon's Egg could never end higher than 8th. He, however, finished 7th in the championship, tied for points to Crazy Cat's Eye, but beating him with one race win. Apart from his victory in the second race, this was quite a mediocre season for Dragon's Egg. 2019 Dragon's Egg placed third in his qualifiers race. Although he got stuck, he got going again and caught up to the others quickly, and qualified for the A League for 2019. Dragon's Egg had a poor start to the season. He earned his first DNF in the first race, where he suddenly stopped due to "fatigue", and finished the next race with no points. But then, he recovered nicely and finished in the top five in next four races, including his fourth career race win in Race 6, and climbed up to 4th in the standings. However, Dragon’s Egg failed to score any points in the next two races and dropped to ninth. This is Dragon's Egg's worst Marble Rally season yet. Sand Marble Rally results ‡ - Double points Trivia *Dragon's Egg holds the record for most total career points in Sand Marble Rally (415pts). *Dragon's Egg is the only marble to have won a race in each of the four Sand Marble Rally seasons that were run so far. *Dragon's Egg holds the record for most consecutive race finishes in the Sand Marble Rally with 33 consecutive finishes (between race 1 (2016) and race 8 (2018)). *Dragon's Egg is one of only five marbles to participate in all 41 Sand Marble Rally races held to date, along with Comet, Ghost Plasma, Slimer and Summer Sky. Category:Competing Marbles in Sand Marble Rally Category:Marbles